Kimono
by Izzanami
Summary: Sesshoumaru ponder's a pregnant InuYasha's new clothing choices. Yaoi, Sessh/Inu, crossdressing, Incest, Yaoi, WAFF, ONESHOT. Written for my inuyasha yaoi community on livejournal; iyboyslove.


*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

**Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings; **Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes, but read it anyway and get all pissy, I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply: Anal, Incest, M/preg, Oral,.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kimono

A Oneshot:

By, Izzanami

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure completely why his mate had changed his apparel choices as of late, but he was certain it must have had something to do with InuYasha's pregnancy. His brother was seven moons pregnant; his belly swollen with their pup who would make and appearance in about five moons. As far as Sesshoumaru was concerned the half-demon was hot in the kimono's he had been donning.

They were not typical; his brother had commissioned them in the fabric styles and types that a male would wear, yet they were not the 'normal' haori and hakama. He also did not wear the usual bow style obi women wore, but the same type he had always worn. It had initially began because the waist of the hakama was uncomfortable on the little Hanyou's growing belly, but now it appeared his brother was quite happy to wear them, and Sesshoumaru was happy to see him in them. Yes, seeing him in the beautiful kimonos then slowly peeling the layers away revealing the naked body of his mate… _That_ was exactly what he was going to do now.

Sesshoumaru left his study; he had gone there to sign a few papers after dinner, and was ready to go to his chambers, and be with his mate. He approached the shoji to their rooms, sliding it open and entering. He scented InuYasha very near, but did not see him. Following InuYasha's scent through their rooms he found his beautiful Hanyou outside at their hot spring preparing the warm waters for a bath.

The Youkai Lord walked up behind his sibling as he stood up from laying drying cloths out. InuYasha's body was irresistible; Sesshoumaru couldn't resist putting his arms around him and resting them on the top of the boy's bulging stomach.

InuYasha looked back at him smiling, his sweet face almost glowing in the moonlight. "Oh, I thought you might want to take a bath with me."

"Hai, I do." Sesshoumaru purred as he licked the edge of his brother's left ear. He felt InuYasha's hands move to his obi; preparing to untie it and expose his growing stomach, but he stopped him. "Allow This Sesshoumaru to undress this beautiful body." He turned InuYasha who just looked up at him; his eye's wide as Sesshoumaru licked his lips taking in the sight of his mate dressed in females clothing. The elder of the two slowly untied the knot in his baby brother's obi, then sank to his knees and took in the sight of his mate. "I love you in these clothes."

"InuYasha frowned for a moment, his hormones getting the better of him. "It's because you really wish you mated a bitch!"

Sesshoumaru opened his brother's kimono and kissed his mates rounded belly. "No, foolish little brother, it is because _you_ are _my_ mate; I would have it no other way, and you are irresistible."

InuYasha was satisfied with his brother's declarations of love, and closed his eyes as he felt hands skim over his body. He took in a sharp intake of breath as he felt Sesshoumaru hands reach to his shoulders, pulling the kimono free; allowing it to fall to the ground.

Sesshoumaru mused to himself for a moment that if his mate was this appealing pregnant he would want to have many pups. He removed the rest of InuYasha's clothing as well as his own, then scooped his mate up and lowered them into the hot spring.

Sesshoumaru lifted InuYasha and sat down, leaving the half-demon straddling him. He kissed him deeply; he would kiss him everywhere, and his brother's whimpering moans only increased his desire to continue his ministrations. He laid his lips everywhere upon his mate, making his way down from his lips, to his neck, chest, and rounded tummy. His hands moved gently over his the bulge in InuYasha's stomach. "I love you little mate." He would miss this when it was gone, the hard unyielding stomach of is brother swollen with life.

He kissed a line down the whimpering Hanyou's body; lifting InuYasha in his arms when he reached the water line. He had to have more. He made his way down to his brother's hard cock, reveling in hearing his mate's moans. Soft and sweet as his mouth engulfed InuYasha's arousal, causing the Hanyou to wail and buck into his mouth. It did not take long for InuYasha to cum; his body almost ridiculously overly sensitive in pregnancy.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself from the warmth of the water, with InuYasha still on his lap, legs wrapped tightly around his Alpha's waist. Sesshoumaru poured oil over his cock before hilting himself in his beta and lowering them back into the hot springs waters. He noticed his brother shiver; cold from the night air hitting his wet body. "This Sesshoumaru will warm you."

He thrust slowly into his pregnant mate not wanting to hurt his vulnerable body. Golden eyes, locked with each other's as Sesshoumaru watched his whimpering and whining puppy cum over and over before he spilled himself deep inside of him.

They stayed panting against each other for a long while before Sesshoumaru lifted them from the water. He covered his brother immediately and took a cloth to dry himself. His mate was sleepy; tired from the pregnancy and their exertions. He dried him his brother gently before helping him into his sleeping attire and laying him on their futon. He quickly readied himself, and then laid next to his mate. InuYasha turned and pulled himself closer to Sesshoumaru. Closing his eyes, he nestled into the warmth, grateful that the brother that once rejected him was now the mate who loved him unconditionally.


End file.
